This invention relates generally to field effect transistors, and more particularly to a vertical field effect transistor fabricated by growing a semiconductor material within an opening formed through doped insulating materials for defining the drain and source extension junctions of the vertical field effect transistor and through a layer of dummy material deposited between the doped insulating materials for defining the channel region of the vertical field effect transistor.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common component of a monolithic IC is a planar MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) 100 which is fabricated within a semiconductor substrate 102. The scaled down MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions includes a drain extension junction 104 and a source extension junction 106 formed within an active device area 126 of the semiconductor substrate 102. The drain extension junction 104 and the source extension junction 106 are shallow junctions to minimize short-channel effects in the MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a drain contact junction 108 with a drain silicide 110 for providing contact to the drain of the MOSFET 100 and includes a source contact junction 112 with a source silicide 114 for providing contact to the source of the MOSFET 100. The drain contact junction 108 and the source contact junction 112 are fabricated as deeper junctions such that a relatively large size of the drain silicide 110 and the source silicide 114 respectively may be fabricated therein to provide low resistance contact to the drain and the source respectively of the MOSFET 100.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a gate dielectric 116 and a gate electrode 118 which may be comprised of polysilicon. A gate silicide 120 is formed on the polysilicon gate electrode 118 for providing contact to the gate of the MOSFET 100. The MOSFET 100 is electrically isolated from other integrated circuit devices within the semiconductor substrate 102 by shallow trench isolation structures 121. The shallow trench isolation structures 121 define the active device area 126, within the semiconductor substrate 102, where the MOSFET 100 is fabricated therein.
The MOSFET 100 also includes a spacer 122 disposed on the sidewalls of the gate electrode 118 and the gate dielectric 116. When the spacer 122 is comprised of silicon nitride (Si3N4), then a spacer liner oxide 124 is deposited as a buffer layer between the spacer 122 and the sidewalls of the gate electrode 118 and the gate dielectric 116.
A long-recognized important objective in the constant advancement of monolithic IC (Integrated Circuit) technology is the scaling-down of IC dimensions. Such scaling-down of IC dimensions reduces area capacitance and is critical to obtaining higher speed performance of integrated circuits. Moreover, reducing the area of an IC die leads to higher yield in IC fabrication. Such advantages are a driving force to constantly scale down IC dimensions.
As the dimensions of the MOSFET 100 are scaled down to tens of nanometers, short-channel effects degrade the performance of the MOSFET 100. Short-channel effects that result due to the short length of the channel region between the drain extension junction 104 and the source extension junction 106 of the MOSFET 100 are known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication. The electrical characteristics of the MOSFET 100 become difficult to control with bias on the gate electrode 118 with short-channel effects which may severely degrade the performance of the MOSFET.
As the dimensions of the MOSFET 100 are further scaled down to tens of nanometers, short channel effects are more likely to disadvantageously affect the operation of the MOSFET 100, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication. In the conventional planar MOSFET 100 of FIG. 1, the gate dielectric 116 and the gate electrode 118 are disposed over one plane of the channel region between the drain and source extension junctions 104 and 106. However, as the dimensions of the MOSFET 100 are further scaled down to tens of nanometers, control of charge accumulation within the channel region of the MOSFET from a plurality of planes of the channel region is desired to minimize short channel effects.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to fabrication of a vertical field effect transistor having a respective gate dielectric and a respective gate electrode formed at each of a plurality of planes of the channel region of the vertical field effect transistor to minimize undesired short channel effects.
In a general aspect of the present invention, for fabricating a vertical field effect transistor on a semiconductor substrate, a first drain or source contact junction is doped with a first dopant within an active device area of the semiconductor substrate. A bottom layer of doped insulating material is deposited on the semiconductor substrate, and the bottom layer of doped insulating material is doped with a second dopant. A layer of dummy material is deposited on the bottom layer of doped insulating material. A top layer of doped insulating material is deposited on the layer of dummy material, and the top layer of doped insulating material is doped with a third dopant.
An opening is etched through the top layer of doped insulating material, the layer of dummy material, and the bottom layer of doped insulating material. The opening is disposed over the active device area of the semiconductor substrate such that the opening has a bottom wall of the semiconductor substrate. The opening is filled with a semiconductor material to form a semiconductor fill contained within the opening. The semiconductor fill has at least one sidewall with a top portion of the at least one sidewall abutting the top layer of doped insulating material, and with a middle portion of the at least one sidewall abutting the layer of dummy material, and with a bottom portion of the at least one sidewall abutting the bottom layer of doped insulating material.
The layer of dummy material is etched away such that the middle portion of the at least one sidewall of the semiconductor fill is exposed. A gate electrode opening disposed between the top and bottom layers of doped insulating material is formed when the layer of dummy material is etched away. A gate dielectric of the vertical field effect transistor is formed on the exposed middle portion of the at least one sidewall of the semiconductor fill. The middle portion of the semiconductor fill abutting the gate dielectric forms a channel region of the vertical field effect transistor.
The gate electrode opening between the top and bottom layers of doped insulating material is filled with a gate electrode material. The gate electrode material abuts the gate dielectric to form a gate electrode of the vertical field effect transistor. The gate dielectric and the gate electrode formed at the sidewall of the semiconductor fill is disposed on a plurality of planes of the channel region of the vertical field effect transistor. A thermal anneal is performed such that the second dopant diffuses from the bottom layer of doped insulating material into the bottom portion of the semiconductor fill to form a first drain or source extension junction of the vertical field effect transistor, and such that the third dopant diffuses from the top layer of doped insulating material into the top portion of the semiconductor fill to form a second drain or source extension junction of the vertical field effect transistor.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the bottom and top layers of the doped insulating material are comprised of PSG (phospho-silicate glass) such that the second and third dopants are comprised of phosphorous for formation of a vertical NMOSFET (N-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor). In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the bottom and top layers of the doped insulating material are comprised of BSG (boro-silicate glass) such that the second and third dopants are comprised of boron for formation of a vertical PMOSFET (P-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor).
In this manner, a vertical field effect transistor is formed to have a respective gate dielectric and a respective gate electrode on each of a plurality of planes of the channel region formed within the semiconductor fill for better control of charge accumulation within the channel region such that undesired short channel effects are minimized. In addition, with application of bias voltage on the respective gate electrode at each of a plurality of planes of the channel region, higher drive current is achieved for enhanced speed performance of the vertical field effect transistor. Furthermore, the length of the channel region is determined by the thickness of the layer of dummy material deposited between the top and bottom layers of doped insulating material. Thus, the length of the channel region of the vertical field effect transistor may be scaled down beyond those possible from photolithography limitations.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by considering the following detailed description of the invention which is presented with the attached drawings.